


Malato desiderio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disney magic [13]
Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il peccato inconfessabile di Frollo.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	Malato desiderio

Malato desiderio

 

Frollo mosse le mani attorno al viso deforme di Quasimodo, lo guardò rabbrividire e i suoi occhi brillarono di lussuria.

“Tu sei un mostro, un abominio che tutti odiano. Solo io mi sono preso cura di te, a me va la tua devozione” sussurrò.

< Nessuno ha pietà per il povero Quasimodo > pensò Quasimodo.

“Farò qualsiasi cosa” sussurrò, mentre l’altro rabbrividiva di piacere.

< Tu devi essere un demonio. Sì, il diavolo si è incarnato in te. Perché la tua adorazione nei miei confronti mi attrae, mi divora come la fiamma del peccato.

Come posso desiderare un mostro?

Non c’è nessuna redenzione, per entrambi > si chiese Frollo.     

 

[109].


End file.
